Geo
|place = 13/20|challenges = 3|votesagainst = 4|days = 16}}Geo is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: PORGlau'', ''where he finished in 13th Place. Playing in his first ORG in[[SurvivORG: PORGlau| PORGlau'']], ''Geo was quickly recognized as the de facto leader of Koror. He assumed a power spot on the tribe, and led the blindside of Butler in an attempt to keep easy target Jon as a vote on his side. However, his overplaying quickly caught the attention of his tribemates, and after target JP grabbed the Immunity Necklace during Greed, which sent Koror to the last tribal before the merge, he was blindsided in a 4-3 vote by Tim, Barney and Katie for the threat that he posed to the other players. It was the second straight 4-3 blindside of the season right before the merge. He finished the season in 13th Place as the final pre-merge boot of ''SurvivORG: PORGlau. It has been speculated that the lack of a "tribe leader" role that Geo played hurt Koror as they entered the merge, as they soon rapidly turned on each other and were completely Pagonged. Profile Three sentences to describe yourself: '''first, the boring factual stuff: i'm 23, live in san francisco (moved from the east coast just last year), and work as a software engineer at an extremely small user privacy company. passions-wise, i'm a bit of a walking contradiction, as i've always found myself torn between my passions for art and for science; while deeply analytical thinking might be my default setting, i find immense joy in fundamentally subjective discussions about art, music, and what it means to be a conscious being. lastly, i have what i judge to be really high emotional intelligence for a man; i'm incredibly sensitive to the feelings of those around me and have always thought i can read people well. i believe that technically counts as three sentences. fuck me, i'm hopelessly verbose. '''If you had to fight in any war in history, what war would it be, and why?: i'd choose the peloponnesian war - the conflict fought between athens and sparta. 1) i'm a huge fan of art, oratory rhetoric, and philosophy, all of which were central components of athenian culture that were abruptly cut short by their loss in the war. if i could do anything in my power to tip the scales toward athens, i'd consider that a net gain for humanity at large. 2) my skills of persuasion, strategic thinking, and debate lend themselves much more to athens than to the physical and militaristic culture embodied by sparta. even if i wanted sparta to win, my fighting on their side would be a non-factor. i could actually use my talents productively if i joined forces with the athenians. it just so happens that my skillset and my desired victor align well here. 3) i love an underdog. defeating the spartans in a military conflict would be absolutely delicious. Voting Chart No Tribal Council; Aayush was medically evacuated from the game. Trivia * Geo won the awards for 'Trainwreck' and 'Worst Move' (for making a power play to keep Jon in the game over Butler) at the PORGlau ''reunion show. Category:Contestants Category:PORGlau Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Trainwreck * Geo was the final pre-merge elimination of ''PORGlau. * Geo attended the University of Harvard with the 6th Placer of PORGlau, Ajay. They similarly majored in Computer Science.